1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tea flask and, especially, to a dual mode tea flask having a steeping and a storing configuration.
2. Description of the Related Art
With reference to FIG. 8, a conventional tea flask (2) has a body (21) and a lid (22).
The body (21) is an open container and has a top edge, an inner space (211) and an outer surface. The outer surface near the top edge of the body (21) is formed with a thread (212). The lid (22) has an inner surface and an inner thread (221) formed on the inner surface. The inner thread (221) of the lid (22) corresponds to the thread (212) in order to securely mount the lid (22) detachably to the body (21).
When using the conventional tea flask (2), the lid (22) is opened and tealeaves are placed in the tea flask (2). Hot water is poured into the tea flask (2), and the tea is steeped. However, when tealeaves are steeped for a long time, flavor deteriorates due to oxidation, or the tealeaves become stewed causing a bitter taste. In the conventional tea flask (2), the tea is always mixed with tealeaves and so must be drunk quickly.
With further reference to FIG. 9, another conventional tea flask (3) has a body (31), a strainer (32) and a lid (33). The body (31) is an open container and has a top edge, and the top edge has a shoulder (311) to support the strainer (32).
When using the conventional tea flask (3), the lid (33) is removed, and tealeaves are placed into the strainer (32). The strainer (32) is placed against the shoulder (311) of the body (31), and hot water is poured into the body (31). Then, the lid (33) is placed over the strainer (32) and the body (31) to steep the tea. However, the strainer (32) of the conventional tea flask (3) has to be removed and placed aside before the tea in the body (31) can be drunk or poured, which is also inconvenient. Moreover, because the strainer (32) has been soaking in the hot water for a while and is hot, the strainer may cause accidental scalding when removed. The strainer (32) is messy since the leaves in the strainer (32) continue dripping water.
According to the foregoing description of the conventional tea flasks (2, 3), an improved tea flask that is more convenient is required.